


negotiations

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of jealousy and jeopardy
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	negotiations

it bothers him more than he likes to admit.

he knows it’s for negotiation purposes. she’s good at negotiating when the informant is gullible and sleazy enough to loosen their lips. 

it’s not like it makes it any better.

the mandalorian watches as she smiles slyly at the iridonian in front of her. it’s practiced and disingenuine, which should soothe him. it doesn’t, though.

the iridonian has his hand on her thigh, and all he can see is red. he doesn’t even register getting up from the booth he’d hidden in and stalking to their seats at the bar.

both are wide-eyed as he grips the informant’s collar and drags him out of the cantina. he presses his blaster against the side of the iridonian’s horned head.

“where is he?” the mandalorian grits.

“th- the bounty that girl was talking about?” he asks, yelping when the blaster digs into his scalp. “that girl” runs through the door, having recovered from her initial shock. 

“mando!” she doesn’t use his name when they’re on missions. he pays her no mind, though, gripping the material of the informant’s tunic tighter.

“tell me!” the iridonian cowers, raising his hands in a vain attempt to protect himself.

“fine! fine. i’ll tell you.” the mandalorian drops him, blaster still pointed at his head. “he’s hiding out at a nearby planet. tatooine. you heard of it?” the mandalorian nods, helmet finally tilting towards his partner.

“let’s go,” he says, storming away before she can reply. she jogs after him, narrowly avoiding stepping on his billowing cape with a yelp. she catches up with him, matching his quick pace.

“he might not have told you as easily as he did. i had it handled,” she says, not that mad. just surprised.

“i know.” the mandalorian has many qualities that she finds attractive, but maker, his respect for her is by far her favorite. 

“you were just jealous, right?” a rhetorical question. he doesn’t answer.

“i negotiate from now on,” he grunts as they reach the razor crest, stepping in without letting her respond. she laughs, trailing after him.

“okay.”


End file.
